nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubble Trouble Alola (Rebooted)
Rubble Trouble Alola (Rebooted) is the sequel of official's Rubble Trouble International. It is the official version of Rubble Trouble Alola, has the same 200 levels with an extra hiding one (Waiting to be unlocked as an Easter Egg). Tools are restored, except 10 tools were dropped due to careless transportation crew. Characters CandD CandD is a new member of the crew, demolitions expert and loves to destroy things and party alike. (Whom also is a retard with a considerable amount of spelling or grammar mistakes. Apparently he is the only foreigner -- an Irish in the demolish Team) AustinCarter4ever AustinCarter4ever is a new member of the crew. One of his arms mutated into a wing (unfortunetely, it's his writing hand). He holds a folk with the other hand due to his appetite while demolition. Axiy Axiy is a new member of the crew who likes destroying and invents stuffs. Lilonow Mr. Cheez Lilonow is a new member of the crew and a demolition maniac who likes blowing stuff up as much as he loves tangerine ice-cream. New Tools *'Icicles': Icicles will be shot by Mini Guns made by ice, operated by Axiy. *'Enemy585': Enemy585 will walk straight and destroy everything in contact exept super metal. They are 2 blocks tall. They will be eliminated by Austincarter4ever. *'Steamlands Tank': The Steamlands tank has 4 power shots and will be riden by CandD. *'Sleepwalkers': Sleepwalkers work like Enemy585 but are smaller and destroy less blocks They are 1 block tall. They will be eliminated by Axiy. *'Sonic Gun': This sends high frequencies and sound waves. The farther away the user is, the larger the waves are with less damage they deal. The waves can travel through metal, but will be weakened. *'Radioactive Bombs': Radioactive bombs deal heavy damage to buildings and cannot destroy metal, they are shot by CandD. *'Robots': Robots will work the same as Enemy585 and will be eliminated by Axiy *'Gummy Enzymes': When Gummy Enzymes are shot and when they hit a building they will go into the bricks and destroy it in 1 shot. They can also spread around to other bricks. They will be eliminated by Lilonow. *'Gelatinous Spheres': Gelatinous Spheres are unlike any other weapon. This weapon can only deal a certain ammount of damage before it releases an explosion of goo. It recieves damage as it bounces of of objects and destroying them at the same time. *'''Forks: '''Forks are thrown by AustinCarter4ever. Soundtrack The Original Version is the property of Tropical Paradise - Angry Birds. *Tropigal Paradise - Angry Birds (Menu) *Rubble Trouble New York (Alola in Level 1 - 50) *Rubble Trouble Moscow (Space in Level 51 - 100) *Rubble Trouble Tokyo (Ultrópolis in Level 101 - 150) *Rubble Trouble New York (Return to Alola and Underwater in Level 151 - 200) Trivia *This game is going to be launched November 28, 2018. (Yeah, yeah,yeah ... Totally believe it ...) *This is the remake of Rubble Trouble Alola (Original Version). Category:Main Games Category:Cooperatives Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Jesusalejandro.villalbaperales Category:Games